


To Open Ones Eyes

by Seasideponygirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Sif (Marvel), Caring, Darcy Feels, Feels, Gen, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, My First Fanfic, Possible sif/darcy maybe but don't look into it to much, Sif Feels, Sif's piont of view, Sif- Centric, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasideponygirl/pseuds/Seasideponygirl
Summary: Sif is given an new way to look at things, thanks to some lowly mortals.Sif's point of view after they find Thor on Midgard/Earth, andwhy Sif was not looking at Thor after he took out the Destroyer.





	To Open Ones Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic that I have been brave enough to post, please no hate, don't like, don't read. I am very Dyslexic, just be aware that there are going to be mistakes. Also, it may have been around 2am when I wrote this so there's that as well. 
> 
> I have been binge watching all the Thor movies to prepare for seeing Ragnarok. While watching the first movie I caught that while Thor was triumphantly walking up to Jane after taking out the Destroyer , Sif was not looking at him. So my brain went, "why would that be?", and this story is the result of that. Enjoy.

To Open Ones Eyes

Upon finding her lost prince, Sif could not have been happier. She only briefly took a look at her surroundings and Thor’s new companions during their interdiction, her trained eye quickly scanning them for possible threats. All she saw was an old worn down building and some lowly mortals, none of which were a threat to her or her own. Why would Thor surround himself with useless things and beings? She did not know nor did she really care, for she was here to take him away from this lowly planet and bring him home. 

What she did not account for is for Thor to believe his father dead and to tell her and her shield brothers that they should not have come. He was joyous at seeing them, but he wished for them to go home. Much had changed in her prince, during his stay on Midgard, she could see this now. This shift in the man that she had known her whole life, took her quite by surprise. He still had the air of power about him, but it seemed somewhat subdued, more focused, and he now carried a calm within himself that was never there before. It made her take a closer look at him and his chosen surroundings. Certainty this change could not have come from these mortals, it must have been the shock of his banishment and Loki’s cruel lie. 

Unfortunately her chance to look more into Thor’s change came to an abrupt end when the Destroyer touched down on Midgard’s soil. It seemed that this was a day of many surprises. Perhaps one of the things that surprised her the most, was that when the giant machine of death walk in to the small town, Thor’s mortals did not run for their own safety, they ran to try to save the lives of others. The two dark haired females and an older male were soon removing town’s people from the path of destruction. 

Sif was soon in motion herself, though the joy of the battle was short lived, the Destroyer proved to be more than any one of the great Asgardian warriors could handle. Death seamed near, but then once again her lifelong friend was at her side, with a strong heart and wise words. He spoke to her of life and a plan. Much to everyone’s disbelief though, that plan was for Thor to sacrifice himself to save them all.  
The hit that laid Thor down sent a shock though all who saw it. All was still for a brief moment, time seemed to stop, the moment was broken though by the call of fear and despair from one of the young women. The petite woman had broken away from the friends that had been holding her back to run to the fallen prince’s side. In that moment of true loss that it became clear to Sif, that yes, it was much more then Thor’s father’s and bother’s actions that had brought the change she had seen in him. It was indeed in part these mortals, and it was this woman. He loved her, he had found his match in this, Jane Foster. 

Sif found that she could not move, the numbness from the loss of her friend sitting heavy upon her. Also the thought that her dear friend had found love, only to have the Norns chose to take him away from the one his heart now called for. She and Lady Jane, were not alone in their grief, soon all around the sounds of loss could be heard. The brave Warriors Three, were holding on to each other for support and soft cries could be heard from Thor’s two other mortal friends. 

Sif stood alone in her morning, for the first time in her life she felt lost. Her guiding light now gone, she was adrift. It was in this time of deep despair, that she felt a feather lite touch on her arm. The touch then move further down to her hand that was clinched tight into a fist. The soft touch soon became searching, it moved around her hand as though it was trying to open a puzzle box. After a moment it seems to find its way in, and Sif was led out of the darkness of her thoughts to find that someone was holding her hand. It was the other dark haired young woman. What had Thor called her? Oh, yes, Darcy, Darcy was the one now holding her hand, and she was holding it like a life line. Whether that life line was for her or herself, she did not know. All she knew was that this young woman, who knew nothing of her, was offering her comfort. Sif could not remember the last time someone had touch her in any other way but in comradery, a grasping of arm, or a hand upon a shoulder, and few even darned to do that in fear of pulling back a broken appendage. She was so caught off guard by this simple act that she almost missed the sound of thunder, and bright flash of lightning. 

The next thing she knew, her prince was once again among the living and fully returned to his full power, and in what seemed like no time at all the feared Destroyer was no more. Throughout the whole short battle, Darcy had held tightly on to her arm. No fear shown on her face, just a great concern for their friend doing battle with the fire spewing monster. As Thor came striding back to them after his victory, Darcy’s mind seemed to catch up to her and she quickly dropped Sif's arm, with a blush on her face. Sif found herself surprisingly a bit enamored with this young woman. This small mortal Midgardian, who rushed in to danger and seemed to offer comfort without concisely doing it. So while Thor reacquainted himself with his Lady Jane, Sif could not help but gaze down at Darcy, who was nervously pulling at the sleeves of her long shirt. Darcy had moved a few step away from her once again and was avoiding eye contact with anyone, and it was because of this that she missed the soft smile on Sif’s face. 

Sif lightly laughed to herself, and the smile stayed on her face the whole way out to the Bifrost site. Ever after the finale battle had been fought, and many days, weeks, and months had past, a soft smile would still sometime slip on to her face. For it was now not just her prince that had thoughts turned to Midgard, she herself has now caught in its spell of change. Mind, and eyes now open, Sif had a new way of looking at all things and of life, and it was all because of some lowly, wreathless……. wonderful mortals.


End file.
